Plum Sauce
by legaldramafan
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 7x13, Snake Eyes! Morgan reports to Reid on his conversation with Garcia.  Morgan/Reid SLASH. Rated M as a precaution; inc. talk of food in the bedroom.


**Disclaimer: I have no rights to or ownership interest in Criminal Minds.**

Plum Sauce

"Hey babe!" called Spencer from his boyfriend's kitchen where he was making dinner. Derek had stayed late to have a talk with Garcia and had just come through the front door.

"Hey plum sauce," Derek replied, leaning in to kiss Spencer, who leaned away.

"WHAT did you just call me?"

Derek began laughing. "Oh man, Kevin came to Garcia's office as we were wrapping up our talk and that's what he called her! It was the most ridiculous thing!"

Spencer laughed and shook his head. "Never call me that again. I'll gladly answer to baby, pretty boy and even kid over plum sauce any day!"

Derek grinned. "Well that's good because I was never planning to use that again. I'm way too smooth for that crazy ass line."

Spencer just raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

"C'mere pretty boy, let me show you," Derek said seductively, pulling Spencer into a deep kiss.

_**A/N: I thought about ending the story here but decided to finish out the conversation.**_

"So how did the talk go?" asked Spencer as he pulled away to check the stir-fry cooking in the wok lest he burn their dinner.

"You were right; she didn't remember a thing past calling me, totally wasted, until I refreshed her memory." Reid smirked as his boyfriend admitted he was right. "I think that we should tell her about us though."

They had been together for a few months and if anyone had noticed they hadn't said a thing. "We're two field agents on the same team. The anti-fraternization policies were written specifically with hypothetical couples like us in mind. We can't tell the team. They need to have plausible deniability if the shit ever hits the fan. I thought we agreed on that. Was I wrong?"

"Of course not," Morgan said, placating the genius, "but I think we should make an exception because I got the vibe that Garcia maybe has more than platonic feelings for me and I'd rather make it perfectly, abundantly, profusely clear that I'm off the market."

"I believe you, trust your instincts, but what brought you to this conclusion?"

"Well, the other morning she seriously lost her ability to speak because she saw me in a towel-"

"That's a normal reaction for anyone seeing you in a towel, trust me," Spencer interjected.

"Fair enough," grinned Derek, "but you don't normally rush out of your house still in your pajamas."

"I don't even wear pajamas anymore. Most of the time we're both naked."

Derek sighed in frustration. "That's true too, but stop interrupting. Her assumption was not that I slept on the couch but that we had been intimate to some degree. Then tonight I told her that Kevin was a great guy, but then she asks me what a girl should do when she has two great guys! Just the way she said it, baby, gave me the impression."

Spencer frowned and knitted his eyebrows together. "How did you respond?"

"I just told her that the girl doesn't pour that extra glass of wine. I didn't know what the hell to say!"

"Then what?"

"Then she hugged me, told me she loved me and left with Kevin. I'm not positive, but I just got that vibe."

Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose. "First, the next time she has a fight with Kevin and gets plastered, she's going to have to call Emily or JJ. I trust you, but she can be . . . persistent . . . and I feel like it's just asking for trouble if you go there when she's emotional and drunk and seeking male approval."

Derek held his hands up. "Baby, you won't get any complaints from me on that."

"I know," said a smirking Spencer, knowing that even though his boyfriend is an alpha male he always gets what he wants. "Second, we buy Kevin 'Pet Names for Dummies.'"

"Agreed!" answered Derek, chuckling.

"The rest . . ." Spencer said thoughtfully. "I have complete faith in your instincts, so if you think she has some less than platonic feelings for you, then I agree. You're also probably a better judge of how to handle her, so if you really think she needs to hear how madly in love you are with me, then we tell her."

He shook his head. "Have I told YOU today how madly in love I am with you?" asked Derek as he wrapped his arms around Spencer.

"I think so, but you could always tell me again," he flirted back.

Derek chuckled and shook his head and then smacked Spencer's ass. "I love you even though you're about to burn my dinner and I'm starving," he declared simultaneously with the smack. His boyfriend jumped and turned off the flame.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Really?" Spencer rolled his eyes at Derek's sarcastic reply. "What if I want dessert first?" he teased.

Spencer put lids on the pots. "Then I'd say grab the whipped cream and chocolate syrup and meet me in the bedroom," he replied, motioning with a finger to follow him and discarding clothes as he walked away. Derek grinned, his eyes filled with lust as he stopped at the fridge before following him. This side of his lover's personality was so hot, so sexy, and the fact that only he knew of and witnessed it made it that much hotter.

His eyes quickly swept the fridge; he didn't believe they had any plum-flavored anything, but he thought it would be amusing, so he checked. There was nothing plum, as he suspected, so he grabbed the chocolate syrup and whipped cream, following his partner's trail of clothing. He set the condiments on the night stand and quickly removed his clothes before pouncing on a very naked Spencer, who was in a very provocative position on their bed. Needless to say, there were no more thoughts of Garcia, Kevin or plum sauce that night.


End file.
